


A misunderstanding

by CatatonicMess



Series: Dragon Age Short Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Solas - Freeform, Solas fluff, Solas x Reader - Freeform, Solasxreader, XReader, dragon age inqusition - Freeform, slight angst, solasxlavellan, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatatonicMess/pseuds/CatatonicMess
Summary: "I just thought you were cold, I was not trying to insinuate something... else."
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Solas - Relationship
Series: Dragon Age Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DAI story I wrote before I ever finished the game. This is completely spoil free, so enjoy some Solas fluff!

"We have to get out of here, you'll catch a cold Inquisitor." The usual stoic voice belonging to none other than Solas rang out into the frosty cool air, his breath showing in the frigid temperatures, getting only disrupted by the rain falling above and soaking the both of you in its cold embrace.   
"Speak for yourself, Solas." You said, a hint of a tease in your voice as you glanced back at the apostate, watching as water droplets fell onto his head. As they ran down his face, you mentally envisioned a race between two of the water droplets, which one would fall from his chin first.   
However, you were quickly distracted once more by Solas' glare as you dismissed him, giving you a look that made a chill slide down your spine. Whether it was from him or the rain, could be a mystery.   
"Let's find somewhere to stay for a while, and build a fire." Solas said, adjusting the staff on his back to be able to push forward quicker, desperate to get the both of you out of this cold. The freezing rain had made his ears tinge a soft pink color, matching the same color on your cheeks, something you couldn’t help but to admire.   
In truth, your lips were quivering, and you couldn't feel your fingertips any longer. In fact, you haven't felt them for a while now. You felt grateful that Solas was the one to speak up, and now forcing the two of you to take a break. Rather always charging head first, and leaving you both vulnerable. So when Solas began to purposely look around, his eyes focusing in on what appeared to be a divot in the mountain, a flurry of hope grew in your chest. The thought of slipping out of your thick, soaked layers, and relaxing by the fire and finally feeling the blood coursing through your body filled your mind.   
Solas didn't even have to say anything as he gave you a look that merely said to follow, and you did. He led you to the divot, where it thankfully went deeper than a mere overhanging of shelter. You two stumbled perfectly up to the small cave, small enough to be able to see that there weren't any creatures or people to be wary of, but big enough for a fire to rest in the middle, and two sleeping bags to be placed on either side for the two of you to rest in. Nonetheless.... a perfect place to warm up.   
A smile spread onto your lips as you entered, causing delicate chuckles to pass Solas' lips as he watched you shed your coat off. He could practically see the relief radiate from your body as the coat fell off your arms, watching as you tossed it over to a rock so the coat could dry on its own by the time you both would leave.   
"Thank you Solas." The apostate said with a more playful demeanor now that they were protected from the rain . He shrugged off his own coat, and laid it much more elegantly next to yours.   
"Oh shut up." You said with a slight snicker, shaking your head at his comment. As you kneeled down, thankful for the bundles of wood already stockpiled in the cave, you relish in the thought that soon you will be nice and toasty by the fire. But before you could even attempt to light the fire, Solas beat you to it. With a simple wave of his staff, he lit the embers before you without warning.   
"Thank you again, Solas." Solas grinned as he watched you stare at the fire, half in shock, half in just pure bliss. Your hands moved to embrace the fire’s warmth, a sweet sigh passing your lips.   
"Thank you, Solas." The words slipped from your mouth as you settled down. Your eyes glistened in the fire light as your shoulders finally relaxed, and you finally had the time to gather your thoughts and appreciate the quiet moment. The closed space made you wary of everything that occupied the very cave, Solas included. You watched as he sat down on the opposite side of the fire, copying your movements in means of warming his hands, the once pink dust from the cold fading as his body began to warm up. The hot embers flickered between the both of them, causing a dance of orange to flicker in Solas’ charmingly blue eyes.   
Solas merely shook his head at your genuine thanks, a soft expression on his face as the blue eyes that once watched the fire, now looking up to you. Something about those eyes held a sort of power over your very being.   
Maybe it was because you two were alone, enclosed in such a small space together...that had to be it.  
A shiver ran down your spine, and you instinctively tore your gaze away from Solas's, unable to push down the odd feeling that tried to burst its way up into your chest.  
With his eyes still locked onto you, Solas noticed the shiver that coursed through your body. Noticing the way your breath hitched, and the goosebumps that now littered across your exposed skin. Perhaps the fire hadn't been warming you up entirely, unlike it did him. Then again, you were sitting closer to the cave opening, while the fire shielded him from its cold breeze.   
He looked around, perhaps for a blanket or something to keep you warm, but everything they had was either soaked, or nothing that could even have the slightest chance of warming you. At first, he was going to shrug it off.. he couldn't do anything about it, and despite him not wanting to see you cold, he didn't have a choice. But, upon seeing your eyes focus on the ground, your cheeks turning a soft hue, his brain clicked on what he could do.   
Confusion washed over your expression as you looked up to see Solas approaching you, the feeling you had originally felt starting to burn hotter as it traveled its way up into your chest, sending your poor heart into a frenzy. Why now? Why, when you couldn't do something else to distract yourself? As he moved closer, it didn't help at all. The shivers increased at the idea of him sitting close, images of his hands gently caressing your cheek, his blue eyes gazing deeply into yours as he leaned it… You snapped back to reality as Solas sat beside you, his shoulder brushing against yours as he extended a hand out to you. To say you were confused was an understatement, and so, Solas continued his actions.   
He linked his arm underneath yours, moving your opposite hand to clasp with his, using both his hands to hold both of your hands between his. He didn't say anything, and neither did you. Your voice was trapped in your throat, eyes dazed off as you stared at your hands clasped between his, still trying to understand what was going on. Even still, a part of you appreciated whatever this was and felt yourself relax into his gentle touch.   
Your shoulder gently pressed more against Solas, your head gently resting on his shoulder as your eyes fluttered shut. You practically welcomed the warmth radiating off his body, a gentle sigh passing your lips. Solas's hands gently tightening around yours, his expression flickering to one of confusion, staring down at you through the corner of his eyes. He hadn’t expected you to relax against him in such a manner… you were far too close for this to be considered ‘friendly’.  
But his expression quickly flickered to a knowing one, grasping the situation and what you had interpreted from his kind actions.   
In a swift movement, he released his hold on your hands. Pulling your head back, you looked at him with the expression of confusion. The action seemed far too immediate, almost as if the male panicked.. Which he did. With your head removed from his shoulder, he pulled back completely until he stood on his feet. His arms were held outstretched, as if that was the barrier set between the two of you.  
"No.. this can't happen.." Solas said, his tone slightly panicked as he watched you stand up, your eyes looking for anything in his expression, looking for a reason for this outburst... before your eyes flickered to guilt.  
"I just thought you were cold, I was not trying to insinuate something... else." Solas said, his voice trailing off slightly as he watched as understanding filled your face, and your shoulders slumped. You were no longer able to meet his gaze, turning your attention to the now very interesting cave walls.   
"I'm.. sorry, I... misunderstood." You said, your voice wavering slightly, trying to soothe your heart that pounded hard against your chest.   
"I'm just..." you trailed off, your words getting stuck in your throat, your mouth feeling oddly dry. "Can we.. pretend nothing happened?" You asked, your voice failing you as you tried to hide your embarrassment. You practically laughed at yourself on the inside.  
An awkward silence filling the cave as Solas simply stared at you, unsure of what else to say. After a few moments that dragged on, feeling like hours.. the both of you were quickly snapped free from your thoughts.   
"Hey, check in there! I see some smoke coming out of that cave over 'ere." A voice called out, both you and Solas froze for the moment, eyes locking instantly.   
It didn't take the both of you long to quickly snuff the fire out, you grabbed your weapon to prepare for a fight, but Solas quickly grabbed your arm. He shoved you to the far corner of the cave, where the shadows cast over the two of you, your back pressed firmly against the wall. You didn't have time to think as a firm pressure pressed against your front, hands squeezing just above each of your elbows, and the feeling of warm, rushed breath cascading gently above you.   
Your eyes adjusted to the darkness, and you quietly looked around to understand what exactly happened. There was no denying Solas firmly pressed against you, acting like a shield over you. For a moment, your eyes flickered up, trying to catch his expression, only to fail as the darkness shielded it from view. So you focused your eyes on your surroundings instead. To either side of you, you were protected by the rough walls of the cave, hiding you securely between both of them, and Solas's body before you.   
Focusing your attention beyond Solas, you could see the entrance where four men wandered in, instantly taking note of the snuffed out fire, and the two coats strewn across a nearby rock.   
"They must have run out not too long ago... they couldn't have gotten far without their coats." One of the guards said, glancing around the cave with narrowed eyes.   
It took everything in you not to suck in your breath as his eyes cast over the two of you, your hands balling into fists. Solas's palms squeezed your arms as he noticed you tense up, pressing your arms further against your chest as if that would protect either of you being seen.. Either that or as a way to hush you.   
You ceased to calm down until the guard's eyes passed over the two of you and then away, the shadows protecting you from being seen.   
"Let's go." One of the guards said, and one by one, after one final glance, they left.   
Silence filled the cave, the only sound reaching your ears were the sounds of the rain pattering against the ground outside, and Solas' soft breath. You could hear how his breathing slowly began to even out from its previous rushed state, as well as the deafening sound of your heart hammering against your chest once again. You cursed internally as your body became overwhelmed with the sounds of his breath and your heart, your breathing quickening as a response.  
'Why is he not moving?' You thought, which only worsened your state. Blood was rushing to your head, and the heat radiating off of Solas's close body didn't help in the slightest, in fact, nothing about the situation helped.   
It was almost as if you were being sucked into a daze, a battle of 'I need to get out of here' for both the reason of your own sake, and for the fear of bothering Solas. In an attempt to free yourself of your racing heart and mind, you gently pressed your hand against the middle of Solas's chest, as an incentive for him to move back for space.   
Instead, he didn't move.   
Solas leaned back just slightly, as the moment had seemed to last forever to you, had only been a mere few seconds. He looked down at your face, noticing the flush on your cheeks, your hesitant eyes, and the quick breath he felt against his exposed collar.   
Solas' expression softened at the sight before him, quickly picking up the signs of panic.   
The hands that once held your elbows now released you to move to the wall behind you, yet he still didn't move.   
"It's okay Inquisitor.." He whispered, one hand moving down to gently caress your cheek, his thumb carefully brushing the hair out of your face before that same hand moved to the back of your head, gently pulling you in close.   
His other hand moved down partially around your waist, pressing firmly against your back to guide you into a sweet embrace.   
His scent filled your noise as his arms wrapped around you protectively, like a lover in fear of losing the one they care about most dear in their heart. The smell of the fire lingered on his clothes, mingling with an earthy rain aroma and a hint of elfroot. His fingers gently ran through your hair, soothing you from the previous moment of panic you had just endured. "You're safe with me." He whispered softly, noticing your body becoming more relaxed, your hands relaxing on his biceps, hesitant to put them anywhere else.   
"Thank you.." You whispered softly, your head resting just slightly against his shoulder as he held you close, before you pulled back, remembering their previous encounter. Solas didn't seem to mind however, not this time.  
Solas pulled back just slightly so he could face you, the hand that was once running through your hair now moving back to your cheek.   
"You're welcome, Inquisitor." Solas whispered tenderly, pressing a sweet gentle kiss on your forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment or so, as if he was thinking.   
Pulling back once again to look down at you, crystal blue eyes searched for yours. For what felt like the first time tonight, you connected gazes, without any hesitation or hint of embarrassment. You felt... okay.   
The moment your eyes locked together, Solas took it as a sign that it was alright... to break his own rules.   
He leaned down, being careful as if he wanted to be sure this was okay, his eyes locked onto yours as he moved in. As your eyes began to slowly flutter shut, he connected your lips together with his. His hand rested dearly against your cheek, while the other now resides on your waist.  
Your hands traveled up to wrap around his shoulders, one hand resting on the back of his neck as you sweetly returned the gentle kiss. This time, your heart was racing evenly.. this time, it felt right.   
The kiss didn't last long enough, and the moment your lips separated with his, you craved for them to be back, to feel him close once again. His love quickly became a drug to you, and it was only obvious now just how much in the past you sought his attention. The realization made you giggle out loud, earning a grin from the man before you.   
"I couldn't resist it any longer...Vhenan" Solas said, pressing your foreheads together as you both closed your eyes, enjoying this moment in pure serenity.   
"It'll be okay, Solas." You whispered, and for once in his life, he believed those words to be true.


End file.
